


it's dangerous outside the blankets

by toyhouses



Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/toyhouses
Summary: this pairing tag exists, therefore, i must write.no plot, just fluff.lapslock.





	it's dangerous outside the blankets

there's a tap on minseok's shoulder and he turns around.  he's pretty sure that he's fully awake and sober, but there's the tiny detail of him being weak to pretty and handsome faces.  daniel smiles at him like a puppy dog that's too happy to see his owner.  his face is radiant and there's a half eaten worm jelly sticking out of his mouth, but it makes minseok feel like he's in a dream-like state.

"hyung, i'm so glad we're doing this program together again."

they're at the MBC building for a pre-recording meeting.  minseok's just finished his interview with the writers and producer, but daniel's supposed to have finished his an hour ago.

"what're you still doing here?" minseok asks, breaking from his trance.

they're both in their non-made up state and usually, minseok feels somewhat naked like this in front of other celebrities.  but with daniel, minseok doesn't feel so vulnerable; after all, they've seen each other's bare faces before.

"i was waiting for you hyung."

minseok's manager nudges him on the side.

"i'll go buy some coffee.  you guys talk for a while, ok?  call me if you need me."

it's only once his manager disappears down the elevator that minseok realizes daniel is without a manager too.  suddenly, he feels protective as the hyung.  sure kang daniel is all the craze right now, but he's a newcomer.  maybe he doesn't know how dangerous it is without a manager around?

"hey, let's talk over here."

minseok ushers them to a secluded table, away from the cubicles.  the grin on daniel's face grows as minseok sits him down on the chair, nagging lightly about how he should be careful when he's without a manager around.

"how are you hyung?" daniel asks over the table, putting a warm hand over minseok's.  "did you miss me?"

daniel's face is almost smirking and way too close to minseok's own.  and suddenly, minseok's feeling a little uncomfortable.  it's almost as if he's missing something.  as if daniel knows something that minseok doesn't.

"of course" minseok says with an awkward laugh.  "i missed you and the program too.  it's really a nice program don't you think? we get to relax and sleep..."

"and the staff are all super nice" adds daniel.

minseok nods in agreement.  his hair flops at the movement and he raises a hand to shove his bangs out of the way when it happens.  he sees daniel lean forward and there's a warmth on minseok's lips.  next, minseok feels the unmistakable sensation of a tongue passing over his mouth.  daniel's breath smells faintly of peaches.

minseok feels daniel squeeze their still connected hands, while minseok's mouth falls open in shock.  daniel's tongue explores deeper, running over the smooth parts of minseok's teeth and the roof of minseok's mouth.  they part with a little wet noise and then daniel places a chaste closed mouth kiss on minseok's mouth before he pulls back completely.

"see you soon hyung" daniel says, bouncing up from his chair.  

his voice is so innocently upbeat that minseok almost wonders if he's dreamt the kiss.  daniel's smile is wide and his perfectly white teeth are showing, leading minseok to start blinking rapid-fire.

daniel gives minseok a little wave as he walks slowly backward.

"sorry i have to leave so soon.  my manager's been waiting for me in the parking lot for over an hour."

daniel looks wistful, pressing a hand to his lips and blowing a kiss.  he looks bashful after doing so and quickly walks down the corridor, disappearing behind a corner.  as if on cue, minseok's manager is calling and, as minseok looks down at his buzzing phone, he still can't process what's just happened.

"yah, minseok-ah, there's a huge crowd outside because kang daniel just stepped out of the building.  i'll come get you after things have calmed down, ok?"

"ok" says minseok blankly.

the line goes dead and minseok's hand goes limp.  perhaps it's a good thing that he has some alone time right now.  because, for some reason, minseok can't seem to get rid of the sensation of daniel's lips on his own.


End file.
